


DIDI

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Sehun mendapatkan diary sebagai hadiah ulang tahun tepat di usianya yang ke-10. Sesungguhnya itu tidak keren. Tapi mungkin kelak ia akan berubah pikiran dan menyadari bahwa menulis diary telah membawa pengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya.





	1. 10 tahun

 

**_Diary ini adalah milik Oh Sehun._ **

**_Siapapun yang membacanya tanpa seizinku, aku akan sangat membencimu._ **

**_Tapi jika kau sudah terlanjur membacanya dan melewatkan peringatanku, baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu tapi tolong jangan sebarkan isinya kepada siapapun oke?_ **

**_Aku malu ( >o<)_**

 

Ibuku memberikan diary ini sebagai hadiah. Aku tahu sebagai anak laki-laki umur 10 tahun, menulis diary adalah sesuatu yang tidak keren. Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan hadiah lain yang bisa diberikan ibuku seperti sepeda atau game atau bahkan baju Superman yang ada di toko baju milik bibi seberang rumah kami, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya dengan menolak hadiah ini.

Buku ini tidak begitu tebal. Bahkan hampir sama tipisnya dengan buku latihan matematikaku (sebenarnya buku latihan matematikaku lumayan tebal, tapi kadang aku menyobeknya untuk menggambar Superman kesukaanku dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol). Setelah aku menghitungnya barusan, hanya ada 40 lembar kosong yang siap ku ~~gambar~~ ~~coret~~ tulis dengan penaku. Aku sedikit bingung, tapi ibu mengatakan jika aku hanya perlu menulis diary ini setiap dua tahun sekali (aku memutuskan untuk menulisnya di hari ulang tahunku ) (￣ー￣)

Hm… itu aneh. Tapi aku rasa tidak masalah. Aku akan menerima permintaan ibuku dan menulis apa saja yang terjadi padaku setiap dua tahun sekali (wow sangat menyenangkan). Ibuku sepertinya tahu kalau aku malas menulis dan diary bukanlah sesuatu yang keren untuk dilakukan setiap hari. Hehehehe (◕‿‿◕｡)

Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat, Didi. (pssst, agar tidak terlalu seperti anak perempuan, aku memberikan nama samaran untuk diary ini. Didi sangat lucu kan?) (＾v＾)

Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi. (*≧∇≦*)

Aku akan menceritakan setiap ~~pengamalan~~ petualanganku padamu nanti saat umurku 12 tahun. Sekarang aku akan bersiap-siap dan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun. Aku dengar-dengar dia mengundang Spiderman ke ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, tapi aku akan mencari tau dan memberikan kabarnya padamu errrrrrrrrrr…..dua tahun lagi.

 

Salam sayang,

Oh Sehun yang sekarang berusia 10 tahun ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 


	2. 12 tahun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun mendapatkan diary sebagai hadiah ulang tahun tepat di usianya yang ke-10. Sesungguhnya itu tidak keren. Tapi mungkin kelak ia akan berubah pikiran dan menyadari bahwa menulis diary telah membawa pengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya.

Halo Didi!!

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, tapi aku yakin kau masih mengingatku. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Tidur di dalam laci pasti tidak enak rasanya. Didi, sekarang sudah dua tahun sejak aku menulis di halaman pertama, aku kira tidak akan ada banyak cerita yang terjadi, tapi aku mengalami beberapa hal besar selama dua tahun ini.

Ibu pernah berkata, “hidup ini hanya terdiri dari 3 fase. Lahir, tumbuh, mati.”

Saat aku masih kecil, aku tentu saja belum memahami seperti apa fase itu tapi kini aku sudah 12 tahun dan tidak begitu sulit untuk mengetahui maksud Ibuku. Kata Ibu (lagi), semua orang akan mengalaminya, dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa Ibuku lah yang terlebih dulu melewati si fase itu. Aku kira butuh waktu lama untuk melewatinya, seperti kakek atau nenek yang ~~mati~~ meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Tapi Ibu meninggalkanku bahkan sebelum aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuan sepak bola ku yang sangaaaaaaaaat keren. Bukankah itu amat disayangkan? Aku bisa saja menunjukkannya pada Ayah, tapi Ayah terlalu sibuk (di akhir pekan juga!!). Aku pun sebenarnya bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku pada _Hyung_ ku, tapi dia selalu berada di kamar untuk belajar. Kalaupun tidak belajar, dia akan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya (dia bahkan tidak mengajakku!!)

Untuk beberapa waktu aku sangat merindukan Ibu. Aku sering menangis diam-diam saat mengingat bagaimana ia sering mengomeliku ketika aku pulang dengan seragam penuh debu sebab latihan sepak bola di taman bersama Jongin. Tapi kemudian Ibu akan mencuci seragamku dan menyetrikanya hingga rapi untuk ku pakai beberapa hari kemudian.

Ibu juga sangat ahli memasak. Semua yang dimasak olehnya begitu lezat dan sekarang aku menjadi lapar ketika mengingatnya. Ayah tidak begitu lihai mengolah makanan di dapur, kebanyakan hasilnya aneh tapi aku selalu memaksa untuk menelannya agar Ayah tidak sedih. Aku anak yang baik ya?

Tapi walaupun begitu, meski harus aku akui bahwa sampai sekarang aku tetap merindukan Ibu, namun setidaknya aku tidak begitu kesepian lagi beberapa bulan ini. Aku punya teman baru, Didi!! Namanya Luhan. rumahnya tepat di samping rumahku!! Bahkan kamarnya menghadap langsung ke kamarku. Dia baru saja pindah dari China karena Ayahnya bertugas di sini. Luhan dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku sempat mengira dia adalah seorang _dongsaeng,_ tapi akhirnya harus memanggil ia dengan sebutan _hyung._

Luhan sangaaaaaaat baik dan asyik. Dia jago bermain sepak bola, tidak bisa kungfu, tapi punya dua ekor kucing bernama Zhu dan Xiao Huang. Setiap sore Luhan akan mengantar kedua kucingnya ke rumahku dan kami akan menghabiskan sepanjang sore itu untuk bermain dengan kucing-kucing. Ibu Luhan juga sangat baik. Walau masakannya tidak sehebat Ibuku, tapi ia sering mengajakku makan malam bersama ketika Ayah pulang terlambat.

Luhan juga punya koleksi game yang sangaaaaaaaat gila. Dan kerennya, dia tidak pernah sungkan mengajakku untuk main bersama. Wah, aku menyukainya!! Aku sangat menyukai Luhan _hyung._ Dia pernah berkata untuk menjadikanku adiknya. Luhan tidak memiliki saudara dan dia bersumpah akan menyayangiku seperti adiknya sendiri. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali hehehehe. ❤(◕‿◕)

Luhan pun sering mengajakku dan Jongin untuk bermain bersama. Entah menyusuri komplek dengan sepeda, atahu sekedar memancing di danau yang tidak jauh dari rumah kami. Hidupku penuh ~~petulangan~~ petualangan seru selama kedatangan Luhan. Aku ingat saat Halloween aku dan Luhan bekerjasama untuk mengerjai Jongin. Kami memakai kostum yang dibeli oleh Ibu Luhan (aku memakai kostum _ghost face¸_ sedangkan Luhan memakai kostum mumi yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya). Aku dan Luhan kemudian pergi ke rumah Jongin, ingin mengejutkannya saat ia membuka pintu, tapi kami berdua malah berteriak saat melihat Jongin dengan dandanan paling menyeramkan yang pernah ada!! (☄ฺ◣д◢)☄

Dia memakai baju terusan berwarna putih, dan wig panjang sepinggang, mukanya dipoles seputih mungkin, bibirnya penuh noda merah seperti darah. Arrrrrrgh!! Dia menyeramkan dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Saat mengetahui itu adalah Jongin, aku dan Luhan kemudian tertawa keras meski masih agak sedikit terkejut.

Itu adalah halloween paling mengesankan yang pernah ada. Musim dingin dan natalku tahun ini juga sangat mengasyikkan. Berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya (dimana natal kami terasa sangat suram), tahun ini kami menghabiskannya dengan keluarga Luhan. Dan itu sangat seru!! Aku, Luhan, dan Changmin _hyung_ menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membangun boneka salju. Milikku dan Luhan sangat keren, tapi milik Changmin _hyung_ sangatlah aneh. Dia berakhir sebal, lalu kami akhirnya bermain perang salju. Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang itu sejak Ibuku pergi, tapi ternyata memang setelah kesedihan selalu ada ~~kesenanan~~ kesenangan.

Sayangnya, Luhan tidak masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku dan Jongin. Akhir-akhir ini jadwalnya padat. Memasuki tahun ajaran baru, Luhan berkata bahwa ada banyak tugas sekolah yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan itu memangkas waktu kami untuk bermain ~~(sial!!)~~

Tapi aku sering melihatnya melalui jendela kamar. Dan ketika kami saling bertatapan, Luhan akan meneleponku lalu kami mulai menceritakan kejadian di sekolah sambil menatap satu sama lain dari jendela. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku tersenyum malu, tapi kekehan Luhan di ujung sana membuat wajahku memerah. Dia adalah _hyung_ yang sangat baik. Aku menyayanginya seperti saudaraku sendiri (^o^)

Baiklah. Tanganku sudah mulai pegal. Aku sedikit mengantuk karena hari ini menghabiskan banyak waktu bermain dengan Luhan serta Jongin. Mereka memberiku kado yang sangat spesial. Luhan memberikanku sebuah _~~drem~~ dream catcher_, dia ingin agar aku selalu bermimpi indah (dia sungguh baik!). Sedangkan Jongin memberikanku sebuah bola baru untuk kami mainkan bersama. Ada banyak lagi hadiah yang ku terima. Tapi aku tidak akan menyebutkannya satu persatu karena aku benar-benar sangaaaaat mengantuk. (￣ー￣)

Didi, dua tahun lagi usiaku akan menjadi 14 tahun. Aku yakin akan ada banyak cerita yang bisa ku sampaikan padamu. Menunggu waktu itu tiba, aku mohon kau harus tetap bersabar ya (⌒∩⌒)

 

Salam manis,

Oh Sehun yang disayangi banyak orang (*≧∇≦*)


	3. 14 Tahun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun mendapatkan diary sebagai hadiah ulang tahun tepat di usianya yang ke-10. Sesungguhnya itu tidak keren. Tapi mungkin kelak ia akan berubah pikiran dan menyadari bahwa menulis diary telah membawa pengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya.

Didi, kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menceritakan padamu petualangan macam apa saja yang menghampiriku selama ini.

Aku sudah 14 tahun sekarang. Ayah bilang, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolah sendiri, sesekali membersihkan rumah, atau bahkan menyapu halaman. Menjadi bungsu di keluarga apalagi tanpa Ibu, membuatku paham mengapa dirikulah yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk diberi perintah ini itu. Meski harus ku akui terkadang diriku merasa kesal, namun ini adalah satu-satunya yang dapat ku kerjakan untuk meringankan beban Ayahku.

Changmin begitu sibuk belajar. Dia akan pulang larut dan langsung bergegas ke kamarnya selepas sekolah. Ayah juga sering lembur. Rumahku menjadi semakin dingin setiap harinya.

Hanya Luhan yang masih sering memerhatikanku. Di luar jadwal sekolah, sesekali kami akan mengayuh sepeda keliling komplek, mencari belalang, atau jika beruntung terkadang kami mampu menemukan sebuah kepompong yang siap menjadi kupu-kupu. Kemudian Luhan akan menjelaskan proses itu secara ilmiah padaku, ia melanjutkannya dengan penjelasan-penjelasan seperti makna kehidupan dan evolusi manusia serta makhluk hidup lainnya.

Sejujurnya kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi mendengar ocehan Luhan terasa sangat mengasyikkan. Dia punya suara yang lembut. Apapun yang diucapkan olehnya begitu enak di telinga. Bahkan saat ia mengatai teman sekolahnya yang brengsek sekalipun.

Luhan juga pintar bernyanyi. Dia pernah bercerita tentang cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dan aku dengan sepenuh hati mendukung impiannya. Karena setelah melihat bakat yang ia miliki, aku rasa akan sangat disayangkan jika Luhan harus berakhir dengan bekerja kantoran seperti yang Ayahnya inginkan. Setiap orang punya impian. Seperti aku yang bermimpi untuk…….

Ah sudahlah. Kapan hari aku akan menceritakannya padamu, Didi. Aku masih belum yakin dengan impianku (￣ー￣)

Oh iya, musim panas tahun lalu aku dan Luhan mengalami sebuah petualangan besar yang tidak akan pernah kami lupakan seumur hidup. Kami tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun, aku dan Luhan takut jika cerita ini sampai ketahuan oleh keluarga kami, kami berdua akan dihukum. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu.

Semua bermula saat aku tengah merasa kebosanan setengah mati hari itu. Ayah mendadak harus pergi ke luar kota, sedangkan Changmin _hyung_ pergi menonton bersama teman-temannya. Aku sendirian di akhir pekan, kemudian teringat bahwa mungkin saja Luhan sudah sembuh dari flunya dan bisa menemaniku bersepeda.

Dan ternyata perkiraanku benar. Luhan begitu bersemangat ketika ia mengeluarkan sepedanya dan berkata bahwa hari-hari yang mesti dihabiskannya di rumah terasa sangat menyiksa. Jadi saat aku mengajaknya, dia sangatlah senang. Lagipula hari itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami sejak seminggu tanpa bertatap muka. Luhan yang sakit terpaksa dikurung oleh Ibunya dan tidak diizinkan kemanapun termasuk rumahku. Aku juga disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal sekolah dan membersihkan rumah hingga lupa untuk menjenguknya.

Luhan berkata ingin memancing ikan di danau. Aku sempat menolak, perjalanan menuju danau lumayan panjang jika ditempuh dengan sepeda, namun akhirnya terpaksa menyetujui saat Luhan menunjukkan raut sebal dan kecewanya. Dia lebih tua dariku, tapi terkadang suka bertingkah seperti seorang adik (⌒∩⌒)

Jadi hari itu kami pun berangkat ke danau yang letaknya ada di belakang komplek perumahan. Aku berinisiatif membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk kami santap setelah sampai disana, walau Luhan berkata untuk tidak perlu membawa itu semua—dia bersikeras bahwa kami pergi ke danau bukan untuk piknik seperti anak perempuan, tapi melakukan petualangan hebat—aku hanya mengiyakan lantas tetap menyelipkannya ke dalam tas. Meskipun bukan untuk piknik, siapa yang bisa menjamin kami akan mendapatkan ikan hari itu? Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan disana. Benar kan, Didi?

Saat mengayuh, aku bisa membayangkan betapa segarnya air danau di tengah teriknya matahari yang membakar kulit. Jika waktunya cukup, selain memancing di atas bebatuan yang ada, kami bisa sekalian menyalakan api dan membakarnya di dekat danau. Sesekali Luhan bersenandung kecil, kayuhannya mantap dan cepat, dia terus berada di depanku untuk memimpin jalan.

Kami tiba sekitar 20 menit kemudian. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Danau yang tenang seolah menyamankan hatiku, rasa-rasanya itu seperti baru kemarin. Aku bergegas turun dari sepeda, Luhan sudah lebih dulu memarkirkan sepedanya tidak jauh dari tempatku. Dia segera mengeluarkan alat pancing dan memasang umpan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu membuka tas dan menyiapkan semua peralatan termasuk makanan kami.

Luhan mengomel saat melihat makanan itu. Aku ingat bagaimana ia mengerutkan alis lalu berkata, _‘kau benar-benar membawanya ya.’_

Aku memutuskan untuk acuh dan mengajaknya segera memancing. Kami tidak berlama-lama di sana. Perjalanan pulang memakan waktu yang lama juga. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk pulang larut malam begitu pula dengan Luhan. Keluarga kami jelas akan khawatir.

Tidak begitu lama, menurutku mungkin hanya ada sekitar 7 menit, kami mendengar suara gonggongan anjing di bagian kiri. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaan anjing tersebut sebelumnya, kapan pula dia berada di sana?!! Gongongannya begitu keras hingga membuatku serta Luhan terkejut. Jantungku serasa mau lepas, Didi. Aku mengira itu suara dari makhluk gaib dan kebingungan mencari dimana sumbernya, ternyata saat ku perhatikan lebih jauh, anjing itu berada di dalam danau—nyaris ke tengah!!

Aku dan Luhan berlari panik. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke dalam air, lupa untuk melepas sepatu, lupa dengan jam tanganku yang bisa saja mati karena terendam. Luhan berteriak keras, antara takut dan ngeri. Dia tidak bisa berenang, dan untung saja masih cukup waras untuk tidak melupakan fakta tersebut hehehe.

Ketika menceburkan diri ke dalam air, aku langsung bergegas menuju anjing yang tampak kepayahan itu. Warnanya putih, aku tidak paham jenisnya dan tidak punya waktu untuk memerhatikan. Gonggongannya tampak lemah tapi aku dengan sigap meraih si anjing dan bergegas untuk berenang ke pinggir. Luhan terus saja berteriak, memintaku untuk cepat mendatanginya.

Asal kau tahu saja Didi, aku bukanlah perenang yang handal. Jadi merupakan sebuah prestasi besar bagiku untuk menyelamatkan si anjing dan mencapai tanah kembali. Luhan langsung memukul keras kepalaku saat itu. Rasanya sakit, belum lagi dengan napasku yang tidak karuan, aku benar-benar pusing. Bibirku sudah siap memuntahkan makian pada Luhan, tapi ketika dia berlutut dan memelukku, aku membatu.

Aku melirik si anjing yang sibuk mengeringkan diri. Menatap sepatuku yang basah. Melihat ke arah manapun untuk meredakan rasa terkejutku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar begitu jelas apa yang Luhan katakan. Seingatku tentang betapa bodohnya aku karena langsung melompat dan betapa khawatirnya ia jika sesuatu terjadi padaku. Aku—entah mengapa—merasa wajahku panas, Didi (///▽///)

Setelah kejadian itu, kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tapi si anjing terus berlari mengikutiku dan Luhan. Kami jelas tidak tega meninggalkannya. Dalam rasa kebingungan itu, aku serta Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa si anjing dan bertanya pada satu-persatu pemilik rumah yang ada di sekitar danau. Siapa tahu anjing tersebut milik seseorang. Namun sayangnya tidak.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa memiliki anjing itu. Lalu begitulah, Didi. Aku menjadi satu-satunya kandidat untuk mengurus si anjing. Luhan tidak mungkin melakukannya karena dia sudah memiliki dua ekor kucing.

Awalnya aku ragu untuk merawat anjing ini. Tapi bagaimana mungkin sebagai manusia ~~tampan~~  aku tega menelantarkannya di jalanan tanpa makanan dan rumah? Dia bisa saja mati terlindas kendaraan, atau kembali tercebur ke dalam danau. Sangat menyedihkan (TーT)

Ayah sempat marah karena aku membawa pulang anjing liar—aku rasa jika ia tahu bahwa aku menyelamatkan anjing ini di danau, dia akan semakin marah—namun setelah beberapa hari aku melancarkan aksi bujuk rayu padanya, Ayahku luluh dan memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab sampai akhir. Ayah bilang merawat binatang bukanlah perkara mudah. Aku boleh saja membawanya pulang, tapi setelah itu binatang tersebut akan menggantungkan hidupnya padaku. Dimulai dari makan, buang kotoran, hingga kejadian-kejadian yang bisa membuat rumahku berantakan. Aku pun bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab.

Kata Changmin _hyung_ sebuah nama mesti ada sebuah ~~fisolofi filofosi~~ filosofinya. Jadi kami menamainya dengan ‘ **VIVI** ’ yang berarti untuk hidup.

Vivi kini menjadi teman baruku dan Luhan. Dia sangat lucu dan terkadang menyebalkan. Lucu saat dia mau menuruti perintahku, menyebalkan ketika ia memilih untuk mengurung diri dalam rumahnya dan tidur seharian. Bahkan dia tidak bangun saat aku memanggilnya!! Padahal rumah itu aku yang membangunnya, dibantu oleh Changmin _hyung_ dan Luhan juga sih. Rumah Vivi berada di halaman belakang, tapi saat musim dingin kami mengizinkannya untuk menetap di dalam.

Vivi adalah anjing jenis Bichon, Didi. Selain padamu, aku juga menceritakan setiap kejadian yang ku alami padanya. Dan itu ku lakukan setiap hari. Yeaaah, walau dia tidak paham, tapi terkadang kelakuannya sukses menaikkan moodku kembali.

Oh iya, Vivi adalah jantan. Cukup tampan walau tidak setampan aku. Di halaman berikutnya, aku akan menempelkan gambar Vivi, oke?

Baiklah, aku rasa cukup disini dulu ceritanya. Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi, Didi. Wah, dua tahun lagi aku akan menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan dan dewasa! Bahkan sekarang saja ada beberapa gadis di kelas yang menyukaiku—tapi aku ingin yang seperti Luhan _hyung_!! Yang lucu dan baik hati. Ah, sudahlah. Bahkan Luhan yang sudah berusia 16 tahun saja belum pernah jatuh cinta. Katanya, ingin fokus belajar dan menjadi yang terpintar. Sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak dari dia.

Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menjadi pacar Oh Sehun—lelaki nomor satu tertampan sekomplek—saat ia dewasa nanti~~ ^^v

 

Salam sayang,

 

Oh Sehun yang tampan ❤❤❤

 

INI DIA VIVI!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo! Thanks untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisanku ^^v


End file.
